Slightly Sadistic
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: Those gold eyes, pale skin, and lean body made me wonder why I didn't feel like screaming for help. I do not own Naruto


(Yeah, I'm bored... And I was having this conversation with my friend twistedpenguin and she said something that caused me to get this freaky idea for an OroxSaku one shot... It's kind of like Coyote Ugly mixed with Naruto... So... Yeah... You've been warned...)

This was becoming my weekly routine. It was getting old, that is, until Friday night. That was my night for fun. Dad's never home, always off on business, and on Fridays mom leaves for the weekend. So I sneak off.

My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm an honor student, one of the few in my senior class. I have a secret night/weekend life. I work at the club downtown. Yeah, it gets interesting. Tonight was especially going to be fun. I knew it the moment I walked into the club and my eyes met his.

Sea-foam green met sadistic gold.

Oh yes, tonight was going to be interesting.

I walked into the back to change. I went from blue jeans and a modest white t-shirt to a black ultra mini skirt and blood red tube top, I kept by fishnet stockings and black combat boots.

"Hey! Cherry! Your turn!" the owner of the club called to me as 'Let's Dance' by Vanessa Hudgens came through the speakers.

I smirked and jumped onto the bar. "Who's ready for this?" I called into the crowd. It was mostly guys, so many staring at me as I moved my hips, my whole body, to the beat of the song, only one guy caught my attention. He didn't look much older than many of the men there, but those gold eyes. The twisted, slightly evil, sadistic, but calming eyes. They caught and held my attention.

I could see the smirk on his face, and I smirked back. The song went off and I could see slight disappointment as I turned and sat down on the bar, jumping down behind it.

I started fixing drinks as the other girls danced and sang on the bar. I laughed with them and then I heard a voice.

"Three shots of tequila, straight," it was snake-like in a way. I turned to see a man with long black hair, white skin, and those eyes.

I smirked, "Comin' right up," I said in response to request for alcohol. I set up three shot glasses in one swift movement and filled them with tequila in another. "There ya go!"

"Thanks..." he said, he drank all three of them without even a second glance. It looked lik her used his tongue to grab them.

I shook my head, impossible. I turned around to go into the back to get more Jack Daniels, it seemed to be going fast tonight, but something grabbed my wrist. It took all that I had to keep from screaming, it was a snake.

"Come with me..." he said in a calming, convincing tone.

I tried to pull away, but it didn't work. Next thing I knew, I was unconscious and after that I woke up with my hands chained to a wall. I looked around frantically, I tried pulling away from the wall.

"No need to panic," came that voice, his hand was cold as he lifted my chin to make me look at him. He smirked.

"Who are you?" I asked, I tried not to make my voice tremble, but I failed.

"I am Orochimaru," he said with pride. "And you are now mine."

I just looked at him, "Yours?" I was appalled. This guy... I've heard about this... But why am I not scared?

There was a knock at door. Orochimaru hissed, he licked my cheek. "Hold on just a moment my pet..." he smirked, standing and walking to the door.

He opened it and I heard the voice of a male coming from the other side. "Who's in there?"

"Just a guest," Orochimaru said.

The boy walked in, he had raven hair and matching eyes that soon turned red. "What the fuck is this!? Is she chained to the wall!?" he fumed. "That's our thing!"

"Listen Sasuke, it's just a one time thing... One time," Orochimaru said, looking at the raven-haired boy.

"Fine, but just so you know, I'M next!" Sasuke growled, turning and slamming the door.

(Yeah... This didn't come out as good as I'd hoped... sigh I still need improvement... Read the others... They're better... twistedpenguin helped me make this better... Added a little bit onto the end... )


End file.
